Heaven in the Middle of Purgatory
by Beelsebutt
Summary: ***SPOILER ALERT: Season 8*** While Benny's asleep, or whatever, Dean and Cas sneak out to have some time of their own. Dean/Castiel SLASH! Please, note the warnings inside!


**A/N:**

Umm, yeah. My first Destiel smut in English, so losing my virginity here ;) And yeah, this might be AU, but then again, it might not!

This story has NOT been beta-ed by anybody who speaks English as their first language, but thanks to _Jolandina _& _Winga_ for pre-reading and pointing out a couple of obvious misspellings :3

**Warnings: ****Smutty-smut**** i.e. Very Adult Themes between a man and his Angel! Also, SPOILER ALERT FOR SEASON 8!**

**Disclaimer! I do not own Supernatural series or its characters. I'm not making any money with this, so, don't sue! I mean no harm to anyone, just peace and love etc. Also, Misha Collins is my god.**

* * *

_~.~.~_

**Heaven in the Middle of Purgatory**

_~.~.~_

Benny was dozing, or hibernating, or whatever. Dean didn't know and didn't really care. He jerked his head to Cas before walking quietly a few dozen yards away. Not far enough to lose the sight of Benny, but hopefully far enough to be able to talk privately with Cas. Talk, or whatever.

Dean stood motionless, his eyes fixed on the clearing, but still he didn't see Cas. Only felt his hand on his arm when the Angel reached him from behind. Dean spun around, grabbing Cas' wrist.

"Cas..."

"Dean, about abandoning you, I really wanted to stay but..."

It was all Cas had time to say, before Dean pulled him flush to his body and kissed him. He had waited for this moment for eternity. After finally confessing his feelings to Castiel, or whatever, on the back seat of Impala what seemed to be ages ago, Cas had been the only thing in his mind. Sure, the next day they had killed Dick and saved the world and all that, but even as Dean had pierced Dick's fugly neck with the bone of Sister Mary, he had been thinking of touching Cas again.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, kissing back with a ferocity that was so unlike him. Well, _was_ unlike him. Cas had changed, that much was certain, but Dean didn't mind; he would take his Angel any way he could. In any form, at any time. Any place. And, right at the moment, Dean was on the way of forgetting where they were; he could only feel Cas, taste nothing but him.

Dean was so hard it hurt. He ground his body against Cas', pinning him against a rotten tree. This was the moment Dean had fantasized a million times. When he was driving Cas to the motel, after trying to hook him up with Chastity, he had seen the truth. He didn't want Cas to lose his virginity with anyone else than him. Fuck, even if Cas hadn't made the hooker yell and run, Dean was bound to have barged in on them sooner or later. Not to mention all the jealousy that dick Balthazar had caused, touching Cas and making up pet names for him the whole year! Dean didn't hold grudge against Cas for taking care of that fuckling.

Despite the stunt Cas had pulled with opening the window to Purgatory, Dean couldn't stay angry for too long — it wasn't like Cas knew better. He was just learning and trying the best he could. Fuck, Dean had made bigger mistakes himself back in the day, he sure as hell couldn't throw the first rock.

But that was water under the bridge. Now was now, and Dean just had to feel more. He slipped his hand under Cas' frayed hospital shirt, brushing the trembling skin with his calloused fingers. Cas pulled Dean closer, harder, and he was like in heat. Dean sure felt his excitement against his stomach.

"Dean..." Cas whispered against Dean's ear, while Dean nibbled along his jaw, breathing heavily through his nostrils. "We mustn't..."

Dean didn't care. He hardly even heard Cas' mumbling. He hadn't had a chance to jerk off since arriving to Purgatory, even though he had been dreaming of this moment every fucking night: of finding Cas and touching him, feeling him, _fucking him_. Dean sure as hell wasn't going to stop now. He fumbled Cas' trousers open and pulled his cock out, feeling it weight in his hand. It was slick with precum and gave a twitch as Dean rolled his thumb over the swollen tip. Cas' sigh went straight to Dean's own dick, and he started to pump steadily, cursing under his breath as Cas' teeth bit down his earlobe.

"Fuck, Cas..."

It didn't take long, until Cas cummed on Dean's hand, uttering sheer bananas at Dean's ear, shaking and convulsing. Dean didn't stop to revel the moment, but unzipped his jeans and pulled Cas' hand around his own cock, tangling their fingers together. Oh, fuck, it felt like Heaven in the middle of Purgatory. Cas' hand was slick from his own cum and it was gliding and tugging and pulling and working Dean up to the climax so fast he started to whine. Thankfully Cas had his wit intact, and he realized that the only way to keep Dean silent was to kiss him again.

Cas' clamped his mouth on Dean's and let Dean fuck his hand while sucking the whimper from his lips. Right before coming, Dean opened his eyes wide and stared at Cas. He bit down Cas' lip, letting all that he was capable of feeling flow from his stare. It felt like Cas' huge blue eyes sucked the very soul out of Dean, but it wasn't a one-way street; while Dean squirted his load up against Cas' stomach, he was equally filled with the emotion shining from his eyes. If this wasn't love, Dean didn't know what would be.

To be frank, he didn't really want to think about it too much. This, right here with Cas, it was all he could hope for. All he could dream of. It was enough for now.

Cas' expression was very tender as he swept Dean's cheek with his thumb. Dean didn't know if it was jizz or tears, but just in case it was the latter, he tried to get a grip of his thoughts. They were still in Purgatory, and it was no place to get all smoochy.

"So..." he muttered, zipping up his jeans. "You go first."

Castiel nodded. He laid his hand on Dean's shoulder for a second, looking like he wanted to kiss or maybe hug, but Dean averted his eyes. After a second, Cas let go and zapped back to the clearing. Dean let out the breath he had been holding; he was sure he wouldn't have let Cas go if they had kissed once more.

Dean pressed his forehead against the rough bark and counted to ten, before slipping back to their half-camp.

Benny was still lying on his back, his eyes closed, but Dean had a gnawing suspicion that he hadn't been dormant the whole time they'd been away. But there was no way that Cas wouldn't have noticed if Benny was awake, was there?

Dean turned to look at Cas who was leaning against a tree, his eyes on Dean. And, as Dean tried to roll his mind over the thought, trying to figure out what had just happened, the corner of Cas' mouth flickered. If Dean didn't know better, he'd say that Castiel was smirking.

Well, fuck that — it seemed that it wasn't too late for an Angel to learn some new tricks.

_~o~_

* * *

**End Notes:**

I just LOVE reviews :3


End file.
